Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story!
The forest was quiet and peaceful, birds chirping pleasantly. That was about to change however. A young man raised his blade and swung it down. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He cried, and a light green, crescent shaped blast of energy was let loose from the tip of the cleaver, tearing through the forest he was in. The man, called Dyan, took to the air to survey the destruction he had caused. He frowned. "Damn...I should have been able to level nearly the whole forest easy." He spat, and descended, raising his blade again. He still remembered that last battle with Smirnov Seishou. He had been winning, until that woman interfered. She blocked his blade like it was nothing and forced him to retreat. He was training now, to get stronger. He'd get stronger and go back to beat that woman. Loss was not something he could take. "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" He cried, firing yet another attack, this time it was a full on blast. The energy blast tore throughout he forest he was in, making it to a large tree halfway across the island before dissipating. Once again, Dyan flew up to survey the damage his attack had done, and once again was disappointed. "Damn it..." He muttered. "I was expecting more damage than that!" He tore down and began funning through the forest with Shunpo, slicing into trees with all his strength, resulting in various loud crashings. "I've gotta get stronger, faster!" Dyan thought, tearing his way through the forest. "Unfortunately, there's only one way I know that'll get me a decent amount of power and how." He arrived in the forest's center, and stopped. "Only one person can help me now." He though and sat down, crossing his legs and piercing the ground with Zangetsu, so it stood before him. He closed his eyes. He had never used Jinzen before, but this was the best time for it. He began to focus, evening out his breathing as he entered his inner world. Fear Dyan awoke to find himself in a forest, lit softly by moonlight. This was his inner world. He sighed. It was so peaceful here, he almost didn't feel like moving. He got up, though, and took in a breath of air. Before he could move however, the sharp end of a blade grazed his face, and blood spurted. Dyan looked to see Zangetsu standing on a tree ahead of him, glaring down. "Zangetsu-san!" Dyan called out, surprised to see Zangetsu holding his Shikai and blood dripping from it. "Dyan." He said, his voice echoing. "I've been expecting your arrival." "Expecting my-?" Dyan asked but was cut off by Zangetsu. "Expecting your arrival, yes." Zangetsu said, jumping down from the tree and landing lightly on the moonlit grass. "I know you are here. You wish for training." "Y-yes!" Dyan nodded. "I see." Zangetsu lowered his head for a moment. "I will give you this chance only to back out Dyan. If you do not, I cannot guarantee your safety from here on out." "I didn't come here to back down Zangetsu-san." Dyan replied. "Alright. If that is the case." Zangetsu vanished, appearing above Dyan and swinging his giant blade down on the young Shinigami like a guillotine. Dyan tore the Zangetsu from his back, the bandages shrinking to wrap around the hilt as he swung the blade up to meet Zangetsu's. Spark's flew as the giant cleavers connected and Zangetsu pushed Dyan back effortlessly. "Getsuga Tenshō." The spirit called out it's special attack name and swung his blade forward, launching from it a large crescent of light green energy. Dyan's eyes widened. "G-getsuga Tenshō!" He called out the attacks name in a panic and shot out a smaller crescent which was effortlessly overpowered by Zangetsu's. The blast collided with Dyan and he was sent flying. At that moment Zangetsu appeared behind him. "Learn this well." He said, pressing his blade to Dyan's back. "Fearful emotions will dull your blade and weaken your resolve. You must remain calm at all times in battle." Dyan's eyes widened as Zangetsu's blade glew light green and he was enveloped in Getsuga Tenshō blasts from both sides. Dyan emerged from the explosion however, barely scarred. "Zangetsu-san, while what you said may be true, fearful emotions can also be the birthmoment of inspiration." "Using a Getsuga Tenshō at the last second to weaken the impact of both of mine." Zangetsu said. "Much more than what I expected from you. But it's not enough." His blade became enveloped in energy. "Shōgetsu." He called out an attack name Dyan didn't recognize. He swung the blade and released a blast of energy that encircled Dyan, creating a spiraling prison "Wh..what is this?!?" Dyan thought, swinging his blade at the prison but it did not shatter. "Do not waste your time, Dyan." "I'll show you my power Zangetsu-san." Dyan said, raising his blade. Zangetsu mimicked Dyan's movements. "Alright. Break out, if you think you can." "BANKAI!" They both cried out the word at the same time and a large explosion of black and green reiatsu covered the area, the prison shattered. When it cleared Dyan was standing in a long robe that flared out at ragged ends and was holding a daito with a manji for a guard. However, Zangetsu's Bankai was the most dramatic change. Zangetsu had become younger, about Dyan's age in appearance, with great resemblance to Ulquiorra Cifer. Like Dyan, his blade had shortened into a daito, but Zangetsu's robe had a hood, and he had lost his shades. "Z-Zanegtsu-san?" Dyan was shocked and puzzled by the appearance. "H-how?" "I am no longer Zangetsu." The young man replied, staring intently at Dyan. "No longer Zangetsu?" Zangetsu appeared in front of Dyan and slammed his hand into his face, throwing Dyan far into the lake before descending into the water himself. "What do you call your Bankai?" He asked, Dyan panicking under the water. "I am Tensa Zangetsu." Dyan gasped, and in that instance, found he could breathe. "What the...breathable water?" "I see you've noticed." Tensa Zangetsu said calmly. "This water is not like the water you have in your world. It is beatheable and does not hinder movement. Now. You said you'd show me your power. Come at me with all you've got." "R-right Zangetsu-san!" Dyan lifted his blade. "Getsu-!" However, before he could get the word's out, Tensa Zangetsu appeared, swinging his blade down on Dyan. Dyan kicked off, dodging the attack, but Tensa came after him, gripping his blade. "Getsuga Tensō." He said, and a blast of black energy with dark green outline tore through the waters at Dyan. "Tch." Dyan gripped his blade and swung it the moment the energy neared him. He didn't manage to cut it, but he did deflect it, and sent it hurtling to the lake's ground. "Nice." Came Tensa's voice from behind Dyan. "Very nice." Dyan twirled around at the exact moment Tensa swung his blade at him, Dyan's blade colliding into it. The force of Tensa's strength sent Dyan hurtling down in the very same direction the latter had sent the Getsuga moments before. "S-such power!" Dyan thought, struggling to regain his ground and when he did, he took off with great speed, charging at Tensa. Tensa vanished however, and soon multiple images of his began appearing around Dyan. "What the hell?!?" Dyan hissed, surprised. "Such speed." "Why do you persist in this futile effort, Dyan? You have no reason to fight me outside of a desire for more power. If that is your sole reason, you cannot master Jinzen, much less learn the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō." Tensa Zangetsu's voice rang out. "Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō?" Dyan was puzzled. Another attack name he had not heard before. "What do you mean, Tensa Zangetsu-san?" Dyan asked. "The reason people train is for power!" "The reason fools train is for power." Tensa Zangetsu replied harshly. "Training is meant to better one's self and teach discipline! One trains to protect those close to themselves! Someone like you who trains only for their own power, is nothing more than a fool! Think. Why are you doing this? Training for power? There's more to it than that." Dyan was quiet for a moment. More to this training than just for power..? He didn;t think that was possible. But suddenly, his sister flashed before his eyes. Perhaps she was the other reason he was so intent on getting stronger. He wanted to be able to protect her. A smile crossed Tensa Zangetsu's face. "I see you've found your reason." "Yes." Dyan said, looking up. "But, Tensa Zangetsu-san, what is the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō?" "That..." Tensa Zangetsu sighed for a moment. "That is nothing. Nothing you need to know right now. All will become clear soon." He raised his blade, but did not call an attack name. Slowly they started rising from the lake and landed back in the forest. "What's going on now?" Dyan asked. But he soon got his answer. From the ground, a black aura seeped up like a small geyser and began to form a person. When it fully formed, it was someone dressed in a white version of Dyan's Bankai outfit and wearing a black hollow mask. Acceptance "It...it can't be.." Dyan was nearly at a loss for words as the figure he knew so well was rising out of the ground. A laugh came from the figure. "Well well well. Fancy seeing you here." He removed the mask on his face, showing his maniacal grin. "Partner." "Shimatta!" Dyan hissed. "I thought I got disposed of you the lost time we met." Hollow Dyan chuckled. "Such harsh words. Almost breaks my heart. If I had one." "Tensa Zangetsu-san!" Dyan exclaimed. "What's the meaning of bringing...that here!" Tensa Zangetsu calmly stepped up to stand next to the inner Hollow. "From here on out, it shall be more difficult. I shall not hold back Dyan. Your task now is to face both us. One-on-one." At that moment both entities began to dissolve and the fragments began to merge on one spot. Dyan was shocked to say the least. Zangetsu's appearance had changed to become a near-inverted version of his Bankai appearance. His normally brown hair became white, his outfit changed to one that resembled Ulquiorra Cifer's Murciélago form, he gained a broken black Hollow Mask on the left side of his head, and his eyes become mismatched, one iris remaining blue and the sclera white, while the other iris becoming silver and the sclera becomes black. "What are you confused about?" Hollow Tensa asked. "We were technically two parts of the same being with both of us together representing all of your spiritual powers. This is where it begins. Let's go..Dyan." Dyan took a stance. The sheer power of this form had him unnerved. Hollow Tensa vanished, reappearing behind Dyan and swinging his blade. Dyan tried to move, but the blade grazed his back, allowing blood to from it. Dyan Flash Stepped towards Tensa, his own blade raised, but the Hollowfied Zanpakutō spirit caught the blade and threw Dyan into a tree, where he tore through at least five before coming to a halt. When Dyan tried to stand up, the Hollow was already standing next to him, blade pointed at Dyan. "Getsuga Tenshō." He said, and a blast of white and red erupted, enveloping Dyan and once more sending him hurtling. Hollow Tensa did not waste time, following after Dyan and jumped up, and then torpedoed down, slamming his blade down onto Dyan. However, Dyan had moved and the blade connected with the soft grass. "Zangetsu, I thank you for showing me this technique." Dyan said, his blade covered in black and green reishi. He swung it. "Shōgetsu." He said, calling out the attacks name and sending out a blast of energy that encircled and trapped Zangetsu in a spiraling green and black prison. "I see you pick up fast." Hollow Tensa said, looking at the prison he was trapped in. "But you underestimate me." He swung his blade, cutting straight through the prison Dyan could not break without using Bankai. "Damn.." 4 months into the training Dyan was bleeding from various spots on his body, especially above his eye. His hair had lengthened greatly in the time he had been training, and when he wasn't focused on fleeing Zangetsu, he was wondering how his body had even survived 4 months of no food and other things. Dodging a white crescent with red outline that had been fired at him, Dyan sent a massive Getsuga Tenshō at Zangetsu, who cut it in half effortlessly. Dyan knew he had to beat this form of Zangetsu to complete his training, but he was also beginning to think that brute force wouldn't get him anywhere. And what's more, Zangetsu, who could easily have killed him months ago, was holding back. There was something he had to do to pass this, and he knew it involved the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō the move Zangetsu was reluctant to mention. "Why don't you give up Dyan?" Zangetsu asked, standing atop a tree, his blade gleaming with Dyan's blood. "Because, I have to do this Zangetsu-san!" Dyan said, staring up at the Zanpakutō Spirit. "I've been here too long to give up now." "Determination..." Zangetsu sighed. "A good trait to have, but it will get you nowhere here!" He said, taking off towards Dyan as if he was flying. Dyan raised his blade to block, and their blades clashed, each struggling to push the other back. "Getsuga Tenshō." Simultaneously, they called out the attacks name and black fought white, Hollow Tensa's attack dominating and sending Dyan back a ways. Catching himself, Dyan pushed off from thee air, flying towards Zangetsu. "There's something up with this..." Dyan thought, Zangetsu intercepting his blade and pushing him back again. "Zangetsu-san doesn't seem to be taking this seriously at all. He puts on a serious face, but he's not fighting to the best of his ability." Zangetsu swung his blade up at Dyan, who swung his down. As the blades connected, Dyan's cracked. "Damn!" He though as Zangetsu smashed his foot into Dyan's chest. Dyan coughed up blood as he forced himself to get up. "C-can't go down! Not yet!" "You don't know when to give up." Zangetsu said, sighing. He raised his blade and swung it down. Dyan swung his back at Zangetsu's and it completely snapped in half. Zangetsu gripped Dyan by the face, and threw him into a large tree, which caused the plant to snap. "You are not focusing." Zangetsu said, looking at Dyan with an emotionless face. "Your spirit is here fighting, but your mind is elsewhere." "Be quiet, Zangetsu-san!" Dyan hissed, forcing himself to stand again. "I'm not done here!" "I think you are." Zangetsu replied, appearing before Dyan with his blade raised. At that moment Dyan did something surprising. He threw his Tensa Zangetsu to ground, and Zangetsu, surprised, pierced him with his own blade. "So you realized..." He said quietly. "The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is something that can be acquired only be accepting my blade." "Realized?" Dyan asked. "I just dropped the blade." Zangetsu's eyes widened, surprised by his master's own idiocy. "Strange though. You think getting stabbed by a blade'd hurt. Now...can you tell me what the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō is?" Zangetsu removed his hand from the blade and stood up, facing Dyan. "The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō...it's a technique that allows you to become Getsuga. You'll understand it should you use it. But...if you use this technique..you will lose all your Shinigami powers. I hope this will not be our final meeting." Dyan could hear the sadness in Tensa's voice as he spoke, and suddenly, he was back in the outside world, the birds were chirping and the air was fresh. Four months. He had been training for four months. He chuckled. His hair was longer. What would his sister say about that? He got up, and picked up Zangetsu. He was surprised to see it's appearance had changed. Zangetsu had kept it's cleaver like appearance, but it's colors had now reversed, from black with a white edge, to white with a blade edge. Wasn't that his inner Hollows colors? The End